


Spooked

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Spooked

“ _Want to play hide and clap?”_  I jumped at the sound of the chilling voice emanating from the TV.

"SHIT!" I covered my eyes and shrank backwards into the sofa.

"It’s okay!" Chris laughed, his arm still wrapped around me tightly.

"Nope, nope, nope…"

"Oh, come on, you chickenshit." He pried my hands off my eyes. "You know, for someone who reads all those books about actual serial killers, I find it hard to believe you can get this freaked out by a haunted-house movie."

"I don’t do horror movies, Chris," I whined. "I told you that."

"But this one’s not that bad! I promise." He leaned into me and kissed my forehead. "I mean, yeah, it’s scary, but it’s not… like… gory or gross or anything. Not really."

”I hate you.”

"You don’t hate me."

"Yes I do."

"It’s Halloween!"

“ _Young Frankenstein_  is a good Halloween movie! Or  _Ghostbusters_!”

"Those are funny Halloween movies. Not the same thing. And we can watch one of them after this if you want."

"Fine." I crossed my arms across my chest and burrowed deeper into the blankets as he snickered and pulled me tighter.

An hour and a half later, as the credits rolled, I was beating him with a pillow as viciously as I could.

"YOU - COMPLETE - FUCKING - BASTARD!"

He was doubled over laughing. “Babe! Honey…”

"DON’T YOU ‘HONEY’ ME! I’M - NOT - GOING - TO - SLEEP - FOR - WEEKS!" I punctuated each word with another smack of the pillow.

"Well, that’s why you have me to sleep with, to keep you safe and - "

"Seriously, Chris, I am going to murder you," I muttered venomously as I landed one final blow and stalked toward our bedroom.

He followed me. “Aw, come on, honey. It wasn’t that bad, right?”

"It was terrifying, Chris! From now on every time someone claps near me I’m going to claw their face right the fuck off."

"But you still kind of liked it, didn’t you?" He smirked at me as he leaned on the door frame and watched me change clothes.

I stared at him. God fucking damnit. “No.”

"You did."

"Shut up."

"You like getting scared. I know you do." He walked across the room and tried to pull me close; I turned away. He enfolded me in his arms anyway. "Plus, it gives me a fabulous excuse to… _comfort_  you.”

"Oh, fuck off, Chris." I pulled away from him and moved toward the closet. I had just unsnapped my bra when a sharp CLAP CLAP rang in my ears. I shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air as I whirled around.

He fell over on the bed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Oh, you think you’re hilarious. You think you’re funny."

"I DO!"

"At this rate you’re going, it’s gonna be you and your hand for quite awhile, mister."

"IT’S ALMOST WORTH IT FOR THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" he cackled.

I continued staring at him as he rolled around on the bed, his face red from laughing so hard.

"I’ll wait."

"Oh - oh come on. Don’t sulk. I’m messing with you!"

"Laugh it up, funny man."

"Here. Let me help you calm down." He jumped off the bed and stroked my arms, which I crossed protectively across my bare chest.

"Did you not hear me? You won’t be getting any for quite some time, Chris."

"Come on. You can’t resist my charms for that long." He smiled, his blue eyes shining at me mischievously as he enveloped me in his strong arms. I stayed perfectly still, not allowing my body to betray me.

"Nope. You’re going to have to  _work_  to get this black mark off your record.”

"I can work. I’m a good worker. You know that." He kissed my cheek gently and continued lazily stroking my arms. "I’m sorry."

"You’re just saying that."

"No, I mean it. I shouldn’t have scared you like that. Even though you love creepy, macabre shit, I should’ve taken your word when it comes to horror movies." He smiled again. I pulled away and grabbed a nightgown from my drawer, slipping it over my head. "It’s just… it’s Halloween. I honestly thought you’d enjoy it."

"It was creepy as fuck, Chris," I muttered.

"Yes. Agreed. I’m sorry it scared you. Truce?"

"… for now."

He kissed me softly on the lips, then turned and started undressing for bed.

 _Fuck me gently with a chainsaw,_ I thought. Those proportions were deadly and he knew it. The shoulders… the back… the ass. I swear, getting involved with Chris Evans had given me an appreciation for asses I’d never had before.

I sat on the edge of the bed as he eased out of his t-shirt and chucked it on the floor.

"Hamper, Christopher."

I saw the smirk as he deliberately leaned down in front of me to pick it up and throw it in the laundry basket. God, the way he looked in those boxer briefs.

Like I said… fucking deadly. Brutal.  _Bastard_. And I’d been horny, too.

Ugh, I still was. Fuck.

He shimmied out of his underwear, chucked them in the hamper, and then deliberately paraded in front of me, heading over to his side of the bed.

"All right, well… good night!" he said, cheerily, shutting off the bedside lamp.

He lay in silence for a few minutes while I thought things over. “Christopher.”

"… yes?"

"Oh, please. Don’t start the innocent tone with me, mister."

"I’m trying to sleep,  _dearest_. Is there anything I can do for you?” His voice was teasing. _  
_

"Yes."

"And what can that be?"

"You can start making up for what you put me through tonight." He flicked the light back on as he pushed himself up on his elbows. I stood up and stared at him, then slowly pulled my nightie over my head, leaving me once again in nothing but my panties. He bit his lip. I turned my back to him and stuck my ass up as I slipped them down my legs and kicked them off.

He licked his lips. “Hamper?”

"Fuck you." I climbed onto the bed on all fours and planted a burning kiss on his lips.

"What happened to me and my hand?"

"Well, I’ve been looking forward to a special Halloween orgasm all day, and I’m not going to be deprived of it just because you acted like a jackass. So I think maybe you should be punished." He was still under the blanket as I straddled him and slipped my fingers down into my folds to touch myself.

"What are you…"

"Shut up and watch." I slowly began working my fingers in and out of my cunt; as they became wetter with my arousal, I moved one up to circle my clit. I rubbed my other hand up my body to cup a breast and knead it gently, and I arched my neck back as I began to lose myself in my own pleasure.

I felt his hand move out from under the covers and stroke up my thigh; I slapped it away.

"Fuck, babe, come on…"

"No."

"No?"

"Not yet. I’ll decide when you get to have your turn.  _If_  you get a turn at all.”

"Fuck."

I felt movement under the covers and I looked at him sharply. “And don’t you dare touch yourself. This is to make  _me_  feel better.”

I heard a hiss as he exhaled through his teeth. Then I had another idea.

"Put your hands above your head, Chris."

He stared at me, confused, but obeyed. I paused what I was doing and sauntered over to the bureau. I picked through his ties and found a black silky one, which I snapped between my hands threateningly.

"Really?"

"Keep ‘em up." I straddled him again and tied his hands together over his head. I could see the bulge where his cock was straining against the comforter and I smirked. "Hm, someone’s a little excited. Okay, now lay all the way back and scoot down."

He obeyed. I climbed up and positioned myself so my cunt was directly over his face, and I heard him mutter, “Oh,  _shit,_ babe…” 

"You know what to do. So do it."

Good soldier he was, he immediately thrust his tongue in my folds, licking up and down my slit before finally reaching my clit. I gripped the headboard; he sucked and swirled and nipped as I bucked on top of him until I was positively quaking. As I rode him I could feel everything go hazy; I felt my orgasm coiling tighter and tighter within me until I finally let go with a cry, my body spasming and clenching as he eased his ministrations.

Nearly boneless, I extricated myself and collapsed next to him, trying to catch my breath.

"Feel better?" He asked. I leaned over and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips as I reached up to untie his restraint.

"A little."

"So, what, am I left to my own devices here?"

"Not yet," I breathed. "Before I take care of you, though, I have a confession to make."

"What’s that?"

"It was scary…" I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "…  _but I liked it._ ”

"Oh, you little piece of work… now  _you’re_  the one who’s going to be punished,” he said. I giggled as he rolled over on top of me and kissed me deeply. I grinned as I gripped his rock-hard cock and guided it between my legs.

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
